zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Period 2: The Bonds Of A Curse
'The Bonds Of A Curse '''is the 2nd chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and manga volume 1. Premise ''Sakahara-senpai is a popular student admired by many, while on the opposite spectrum is Kurosawa, the most unpopular student of Ai's class who is rumored to curse people. After her beloved class pet is taken away from her, Ai will do anything to get revenge on the one responsible... '' Yomi's Introduction As Yomi walks through the classroom she speaks to the readers about hatred and how it can appear at the random of times. Summary During break, Ai and a few girls head outside to feed Kotaro, a small puppy the class has been taking care of. Not seeing him they begin to worry that he might have gotten loose again considering they found him by the school gate recently. It's then the other girls note Kotaro is standing next to them peeing on Ai's shoe- causing her grief as she picks it up and recalls finding him a few months ago. They had heard whining one rainy day and found him hiding under bushes, and seeing how dirty he was they decided to give him a bath and asked their teacher if the class could take care of him. It's then Kotaro begins to bark and the girls spot a gloomy classmate, Kurosawa walking by with a book. One of the girls suggests they avoid her but Ai doesn't listen as they bring up a rumor claiming that Kurosawa curses people she dislikes. Innocently Ai approaches and offers to let her pet Kotaro, but Kurosawa gets frightened and turns away to leave. While Ai's friends are relieved they remark on how she is a good person for approaching Kurosawa like that. Ai begins to wonder if she's actually as bad as everyone thinks though, seeing that Kotaro's tail is wagging. She isn't given a long time to think about it when two older males approach, with one remarking on the urine stench and stating it must have been Ai. The other male, Sakahara claims it was the dog who peed and tells him to leave her alone, surprising Ai as he walks by. She is momentarily taken by his kindness, but after seeing how upset Kotaro is she begins to wonder what happened before resuming work on the house she has been spending a lot of time preparing for the small dog. In this time she notices he has gone missing again, just as he returns with a small, odd doll in his mouth- followed by an angered Kurosawa who snatches it from him. Ai suddenly recalls what the other girls said but she barely acknowledges it when she spots a bag of dog biscuits Kurosawa has while she prepares to leave. Ai quickly suggests that she stays so that Kotaro can have them and together the girls begin feeding him. Eventually Ai finds the small doing peeing on her again, but in this time she notices how happy Kurosawa appears to be and realizes she isn't that scary looking after all. She notices Kotaro has an injury on him shortly after but assumes it's his own recklessness and asks Kurosawa if she knows anything about it. After a moment of silence, Kurosawa gets up before uttering that Ai is "''blissfully ignorant" and leaves, with Ai wondering what she might have said wrongly. She picks up Kotaro and brings him back into his now finished dog house, and she brings up how long it took her to make it. With that she makes note of winter approaching soon, and how Kotaro will have grown up by the time she is ready to graduate. She is happy to have Kotaro, and seeing him happy makes it all the more worth it. It's then Ai breaks into narrative, saying that at this time she should have realized who it was Kurosawa was trying to curse. The following day Ai is arriving with more bandages, milk, and steamed buns for Kotaro when she sees a group of students and a few teachers chattering about something by his dog home. She attempts to get closer look wondering what happened, and despite them trying to shield her from looking she manages to look past them and drops the bag of items from shock. She stares at the battered corpse of their beloved dog as more alarmed students begin showing up wondering what could have happened. With classes starting, everyone takes off as Ai remains by the beaten up dog house she spent so long making. She cries while staring at it until overhearing Sakahara approaching with his friends, then gets up to seek shelter behind a nearby structure to eavesdrop on them. One of them mentions that Sakahara was much too harsh on the dog, and how he would leash it onto his bike and made it run the full distance he rode. He claims it was so weak that they shouldn't talk about the poor dog any longer, causing Ai distress when she sees him suddenly smile and say that it was a good way to relieve stress. As she remembers the various injuries she saw the prior day, she realizes that Sakahara was the one responsible; Kurosawa had known about him being a cruel person all along. Devastated, Ai approaches Kurosawa and brings up the doll she saw the other day. Kurosawa appears momentarily confused until she coldly asks for one. The following day, Ai and Kurosawa prepare a grave for Kotaro as Ai's friends bring up something happening to Sakahara. He had gotten hurt in an accident when his clothing was snagged on the bus he was standing near. He got dragged for miles and his body had been horribly mutilated- to the point that nobody could look very long without feeling sick. Ai and Kurosawa exchange glances and Ai smiles knowing their beloved dog was avenged, then she stands up to leave with her friends. Yomi's Epilogue Holding the torn apart remnants of the Sakahara voodoo doll, Yomi crushes it and drops it into the trash. She explains how Ai and Kurosawa crossed a line people shouldn't under the influence of hate, but everyone is likely to do this. Once the line is crossed, it can't be undone. Characters *Ai *Kurosawa *Sakahara *Kotaro Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Vol 1